


My emperor

by RMei



Series: My... [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Boys In Love, Coronation, Crossdressing, Cute, Cute Ending, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin is Whipped, Established Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Historical, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Love, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Porn with Feelings, Top Nakamoto Yuta, True Love, de verdad que están super enamorados, uwu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMei/pseuds/RMei
Summary: Nakamoto Yuta va a ser el próximo emperador y Sicheng es el criado del que se ha enamorado.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Miyawaki Sakura/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: My... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976392
Kudos: 8





	1. 1

* * *

La dinastía Nakamoto era una de las más importantes de Japón, no solo por las grandes hazañas de los miembros, sino también por su gran liderazgo durante el reinado de cada uno de los emperadores.

Nakamoto Yuta iba a ser coronado emperador dentro de una semana.

Su padre estaba a punto de fallecer debido a una enfermedad que contrajo hace dos años. El emperador pensó que era una señal divina para dejar a su hijo heredar la corona, y así lo hizo, su hijo gobernaría el reino desde ahora.

Ahora mismo, el único hijo de la familia Nakamoto estaba dando clases con su maestra, quien le estaba enseñando como debería comportarse desde ahora y cómo iba a ser la coronación. En la mima habitación se encontraba su siervo chino, quien estaba limpiando silenciosamente sus ropas.

—Veo que ha mejorado bastante la escritura señorito Nakamoto —le felicitó la mujer y empezó a recoger los materiales—. Mañana seguiremos con las maneras en la mesa —hizo una reverencia para marcharse.

Nada más salir, Yuta se relajó de su pose erguida soltando un sonoro suspiro, haciendo reír a Sicheng. El japonés se acercó hasta él para descansar en sus piernas, el menor dejó el trabajo y empezó a acariciar el pelo de su amo con dulzura.

—¿Está cansado mi señor?

—¡Es un rollo dar clases! —se quejó pasando su mano por su cara en señal de cansancio—. Ojalá hiciéramos cosas más divertidas, la señorita Meiko es genial, pero lo que me enseña es aburrido —el más bajo se rio por el puchero que hizo.

—Pero ese es su deber.

—Ojalá no lo fuera, me gustaría vivir contigo en otra parte —el pelinegro sonrió ampliamente.

—Pareciera que esta vida no le gustase —rio para seguir con su trabajo aún con Yuta en su regazo—. No debería quejarse tanto mi señor, después de todo ha nacido en cura de oro —no quería hacerse el pobrecillo, pero ya que el mayor nació en una familia tan poderosa e importante debería aprovechar lo que tiene en estos tiempos tan duros donde la diferencia entre clases sociales es brutal.

—Tienes razón... —se incorporó para abrazar la pequeña espalda de Sicheng y apoyarse en su hombro, viendo el trabajo que hacía.

Se sintió mal.

Ver como las delicadas manos del joven se resecaban y agrietaban por lavar su ropa le dolía. Un joven tan hermoso como él no tendría que estar haciendo esto, debería ser un rey en china o algo, porque su belleza era como uno.

Yuta aún recuerda la primera vez que conoció al pequeño, solo tenía 14 años y él 24. Por lo joven que era le costó adaptarse al trabajo, pero con el paso del tiempo mejoró en prácticamente todas sus labores. Los dos sintieron un flechazo cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el príncipe se enamoró perdidamente de él y al poco tiempo empezaron a encontrarse todas las noches en los aposentos del mayor.

En cuanto a Sicheng, él tuvo miedo cuando sus padres dijeron que iban a escapar a Japón. La región donde vivían estaba e guerra y muchos de su pueblo tuvieron que irse a otros países y ciudades para salvarse. Cuando llegaron tuvieron que buscarse la vida, afortunadamente sus padres encontraron trabajo como sirvientes, la pena es que tuvieron que arrastrar a su hijo con ellos.

Pero todo dio igual cuando calló ante el hijo de los Nakamoto, teniendo una relación prohibida con él.

—Sicheng... —susurró en su oído mientras empezaba a bajar su yukata, exponiendo su hermosa piel bronceada.

—Señor... —intentó detenerlo, pero cuando sus labios tocaron su cuello sabía que no podía hacer nada más que rendirse.

Justo cuando le iba a quitar por completo su vestimienta, la silueta de su maestra hizo presencia. El príncipe se alejó como un rayo y el chino acomodó sus ropas lo más rápido que pudo y siguió con su labor de lavar.

—Señorito Nakamoto —dijo su maestra después de hacer una reverencia—, esta hermosa mujer es hija de la familia Miyawaki, se llama Miyawaki Sakura. Será su esposa después de la coronación, su padre la eligió personalmente.

—Déjenos a solas —interrumpió la hermosa joven.

—Sí —hizo una reverencia—. Mi señor —se marchó.

—Dije que quería estar a solas —miró a Sicheng y este paró de inmediato.

—Lo siento —hizo una reverencia—. Mi señor —se dirigió hacia Yuta para levantarse y salir.

—¿Qué quiere?

—Quiero conocer a quien será mi futuro marido —la chica se acercó más, dejando sus rostros bastante cerca—. Es usted todo un hombre, príncipe. Será un honor ser su esposa —Yuta no contestó, solo se quedó mirando el delicado rostro de la muchacha—. ¿No dice nada?

—Yo...

—¿No soy lo suficiente? —la cara de la chica se deformó a una triste, dejando caer lágrimas— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Soy una desgracia para la familia! —Sakura salió corriendo, dejando al mayor pegado en el suelo sin saber que es lo que había pasado.

Después de un rato intentando procesar lo que había pasado, oyó unos pasos rápidos. La puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de su maestra.

—Señorito Yuta, no puede rechazar a la hija de los Miyawaki. Tienen un importante papel en el país también, será lo mejor. Sino, tendremos que cambiarnos de hogar y conseguir nuevos criados —el rostro de alto se alzó con un miedo ocultado tras una cara expectante—. Escuche, desde que su padre, el señor Nakamoto, se enfermó la cantidad de riquezas a bajado. Hasta que no consiga alguna hazaña que atraiga más aliados que estén dispuestos a pagarle, tendrá que compartir la riqueza con la familia Miyawaki.

Yuta simplemente asintió entendiendo su situación y salió en busca de la princesa. No por el honor de su familia, no por las riquezas, él no soportaría separarse de Sicheng. No después de todas esas noches juntos, no después de esas miradas cargadas de dulzura, no después de haber encontrado el amor.

Finalmente encontró a la princesa en uno de los aposentos reales de su casa, era un aposento que tenían para los futuros hijos del menor, ya lo habían preparado todo.

La joven se encontraba llorando en el futón de manera desconsolada. El alto se acercó y la sobó el hombro, asustándola al principio pero después se aferró a su robusto cuerpo.

—Príncipe.

—Princesa, yo no pretendía rechazarla, es solo que su belleza me cortó la respiración y no supe que contestar —levantó su cara limpiando los rastros de lágrimas.

Se sintió culpable.

Una chica tan joven y bella no se merecía esto. Ella debía ser feliz con el hombre de quien se enamorara y no entrometerse en esta vida tan dura de la realeza a tan temprana edad. 

—Princesa... —Yuta empezó a bajar su kimono, capturando sus rosados labios.

La pequeña no supo muy bien que hacer, simplemente se aferró a los hombros del otro, soltando de vez en cuando suspiros cuando los labios del otro bajaron desde su cuello a su pecho.

—Señorito Yuta... —los dos cayeron al futón y sabían que ya no iba a haber vuelta atrás.

A Nakamoto le dolía traicionar a Sicheng, pero era su deber como próximo emperador, no podía dejar ir a Sakura.

Lo que no sabía es que el criado chino observaba con lágrimas en los ojos como su amante acariciaba a otra persona. Corrió hacia su cuarto y se dejó caer en el futón llorando desconsoladamente.

* * *


	2. 2

* * *

El día de la coronación por fin llegó.

Todos sus sirvientes acomodaron todos los preparativos en el gran salón donde daría lugar la ceremonia y la posterior celebración.

Se levantó temprano para ser vestido con el kimono preparado especialmente para él. Su madre lo encargó cuando empezaron a preparlo todo, este estaba hecho a medida, era negro con ligeros toques dorados.

Sicheng fue quien dio los últimos toques a su traje, todo ello bajo la atenta mirada del mayor.

Después de la noche con la princesa Sakura, Sicheng no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, ni siquiera pasaban juntos en la misma habitación. Yuta sospechó que les había visto e intentaba hablar con él, pero este huía cada vez que se miraban a los ojos.

—Sicheng... yo...

—Ya está listo mi señor, me retiro —hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a salir, pero un brazo le paró—. Señor...

—No te vayas, déjame explicar.

—No tiene nada que explicar, solo intimó con su futura mujer, yo no soy nadie —el mayor no lo soportó y pegó sus labios bruscamente.

—No permitiré que digas esas cosas de ti. Eres importante para mí.

—Yo... —el pequeño se soltó de su agarre y salió corriendo.

—Sicheng...

...

—Nakamoto Yuta. Tengo el honor de coronarlo como el próximo emperador de la dinastía Nakamoto —puso el gorro tradicional típico de los emperadores y todos se arrodillaron ante el nuevo emperador de la región.

No mucho después los cantos y vítores se hicieron presentes. Los criados empezaron a traer la comida y los demás brindaban por su nuevo emperador.

Aunque a Yuta le gustaba el ambiente energético, se fue a sus aposentos, excusándose con que quería un tiempo a solas y que más tarde volvería.

Nada más llegar se quitó el sobrero y abrió la puerta exterior, observando el campo del otro lado. Se quedó disfrutando de la soledad hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante —cuando vio de quien se trataba sus ojos se abrieron.

Era Sicheng, y este traía puesto un kimono negro femenino floreado, además de llevar una flor roja en el pelo y llevaba los labios pintados.

Sicheng se había convertido en la emperatriz más hermosa que había visto nunca.

—Yo... —el menor miró al suelo por un momento para correr hacia él y envolver sus brazos en el robusto torso—. Lo siento mucho mi señor, nunca debí haberle ignorado de esa manera, fue una total falta de respeto hacia usted —soltó pequeñas lágrimas mientras enterraba su rostro en su pecho.

—Sicheng... —el alto abrazó fuertemente al joven y le plantó un beso en la coronilla—. No pasa nada, entiendo como te sentías, pero quiero que sepas que eres al único que amo.

—Señor Yuta —el chino le tomó del rostro para hacer que sus miradas se encontrasen—. Tómame, tómame como si no hubiera un mañana.

Sin pensarlo Yuta juntó sus labios de manera pasional. Había echado de menos a su amante después de días sin verse.

El japonés tomó su cintura y lo elevó para poder tumbarse en el futón.

Allí empezó a bajar sus labios por el cuello moreno, dejado pequeñas mordidas y empezó a desabrochar el bello traje. Lo hizo de manera que se viera el cuerpo del chino pero que no se le quitara completamente, quería hacerlo suyo con el kimono y todo puesto.

Sicheng suspiró pesadamente cuando tomó uno de sus botones en su boca, jugando con el otro. Los labios del ahora emperador sabía perfectamente sus puntos débiles y le hacía disfrutar de una manera que nadie podía imaginar. Porque no era lujuria, era por la pasión del amor ardiente que sentían ambos.

—Desvísteme —el peli negro se sentó y guió el pequeño cuerpo a su regazo—. Hazlo —dijo demandante.

El criado no tardó en acatar la orden e hizo lo mismo, dejando a la vista la parte frontal de su amor y empezó a proporcionarle besos por todo su cuerpo, dejando leves marcas rojas de sus labios.

Yuta suspiraba mientras pasaba sus manos por todos los rincones del chino.

—Voy a... —anunció el japonés y guió sus manos hacia la entrada rosada.

—¡Yuta! —gimió agudo cuando introdujo un dedo, pero luego se tapó la boca asustado—. Yo... lo siento... —se disculpó por no haber usado ningún honorífico hacia su amo.

—Dilo otra vez, me gusta —susurró para seguir con su labor de dilatarlo a la vez que le besaba suavemente el cuello para distraer el dolor. Esta vez le volvió a tumbar para facilitar su acción.

—Yu... Yuta... —dijo entre gemidos—. Hazme tuyo... para siempre...

—Ya lo eras —los dos se miraron con amor para besarse—. ¿Listo? —el otro solo asintió, aferrándose al kimono ajeno.

El mayor introdujo su hombría, haciendo gemir a ambos, y siguió besando a su pequeño para distraerlo.

—Voy a moverme.

Empezó con embestidas suaves, deleitándose con los agudos gemidos de su amado, cuando lo vio oportuno, aumentó el ritmo.

Nunca podría cansarse de su cuerpo. Seguro, no era el de una mujer, pero a él le encantaba igualmente, era delicado, hermoso, con algunas curvas, era simplemente perfecto. Desde su primer encuentro, el cuerpo de su criado se volvió como un afrodisíaco, quería más, quería todo de él.

—Yuta... te... a... te amo —dijo el joven entre gemidos y rodeó el cuello de su mayor para sonreírle—. Déjeme amarlo... quiero... que... sienta... mi... amor.

El emperador simplemente se dejó tumbar y Sicheng tomó el control, dando lentos pero profundos saltos, disfrutando del momento de intimidad con su amando. No mucho después Yuta cambió la posición, colocándose detrás de él, consiguiendo fuertes gemidos por parte del otro.

—Te amo, Sicheng —besó sus omóplatos y bajó por su espalda, mandando escalofríos al chino—. Date la vuelta, quiero ver tu cara.

Cuando volvió a ver la cara pintada de placer, el japonés no lo pudo evitar y le besó profundamente, intentando transmitir todos sus sentimientos, quería que el pequeño supiera cuanto le amaba, que solo él era el único en su corazón.

—No puedo más —el peli negro tenía pequeñas lágrimas por el placer—. Voy... a... —se aferró fuertemente al traje de Yuta cuando liberó su semen entre los dos cuerpos.

—Sicheng... yo también... —sus palabras se cortaron por el gruñido que soltó cuando llegó al orgasmo, liberando su esencia dentro de la entrada del menor.

Cuando normalizaron sus respiraciones, el mayor se dejó caer suavemente, dejando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

—Te amo Sicheng, debes saber que eres el único que hace que mi corazón palpite de esta manera. Eres el único al que amo, aunque me case con Sakura tu siempre serás el único —confesó con una sonrisa.

—Yuta... —el otro sonrió ante su tierna confesión—. Yo también te amo.

—Ahora hazme caricias, te lo ordeno como tu emperador —mandó haciendo reír al peli negro.

—Como ordene, mi emperador —le plantó un beso y llevó su mano a su pelo, para empezar a dar suaves caricias.

* * *


End file.
